comicscharactersfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Hood
Origine Padre Parker Robbins 'stato uno stretto collaboratore di Kingpin , che era spesso presente come Parker è cresciuto. Con la madre in un istituto mentale e suo padre presunto morto, Parker viveva con la sua fidanzata incinta Sara. Parker e suo cugino, John si ribalta fuori circa una spedizione in una fabbrica abbandonata. Più tardi, Parker e John check it out, non trovando nulla ma le candele, una sedia pieghevole e sembra che i disegni tribali. Essi vengono attaccati da un demone Nisanti. Parker spara con la sua Lorcin 381 pistola e crede di aver ucciso, procedendo a rubare mantello e stivali con cappuccio del Nisanti. Fuggendo la scena, inseguito da una banda di teppisti, Parker scopre che gli stivali lasciarlo volare. Dopo un pugno nello stomaco dal cugino Parker ha scoperto che il mantello gli permette di diventare invisibile per tutto il tempo che può trattenere il respiro. Creazione The Hood è stato creato da Brian K. Vaughan e Kyle Hotz e prima apparizione in The Hood # 1. Maggiore Story Arcs Formare una squadra di Villains Down and Out Più tardi Parker scombina una rapina, cercando di rubare sangue Stones (termine nera mercato dei diamanti) si imbatte in Signora Rapier , The Shocker , Jack O 'Lantern e Constrictor . Riesce a fuggire dai cattivi, ma in preda al panico spara Eric Bondi, un ufficiale di polizia. John prende la colpa e viene arrestato per omicidio. Parker poi incontra Gro, una prostituta, mentre ci sente che lui è un uomo ricercato, e che John è al 75 ° distretto di Brooklyn. Parker si presenta al commissariato per salvare John, ma viene monitorato da due uomini in giacca e cravatta AIM. Dopo lo Taser Parker sembra posseduto e li attacca con quello che sembra energia elettrica. Si parla poi con John, che gli dice di "impegnare un paio di loro diamonds" e fargli un avvocato decente. In questo momento Golem Golembuski ha raccontato tutti i banchi di pegno locali su chiunque tenti di vendere il diamante, così Parker è in maggiore difficoltà. Una volta scoperto chi ha rubato i diamanti fuori che paga loro una visita. L'emissione di un commercio al Coney Island Fiera poi raccontare i poliziotti. Si incontra con la signora Rapier presso il quartiere fieristico. Parker sui poteri di lei e si veste lei in un vestito incappucciato, poi scompare quando gli agenti federali si presentano confondere la signora Rapier per la Hood e ucciderla. Gli agenti capire che hanno sparato la persona sbagliata, ma non vogliono perseguire il caso in modo consultano John. Dicendogli che poteva uscire di prigione se ha detto The Hood era femminile. John poi risponde: "Quanto grande vuoi che ti dica le tette erano?" Al di là! Più tardi The Hood era uno dei numerosi super-esseri trasportati dal Stranger nuovo Battleworld s ', dove lo Straniero (travestito da Arcano ) li ha promesso loro più grandi desideri, se hanno ucciso i loro nemici. Il Hood era l'unica che ha accettato e usando i suoi poteri di invisibilità ha cercato di uccidere gli altri. Aljosha Kravinoff lo sentiva e lo ha colto di sorpresa, dicendo che dovrebbero lavorare insieme. Gli eroi alla fine ganged sul Stranger, che sono fuggiti per paura di ciò che Uatu l'Osservatore presenza s 'potrebbe significare. Uatu, però era lì a testimoniare il sacrificio fatto da Gravity quando ha tenuto insieme la Battleworld in modo che gli altri potessero fuggire, si uccide nel processo. Torna sulla terra Parker e Sara hanno partecipato al suo funerale, e qualche tempo dopo questa Sara ha dato alla luce il loro bambino. The New Avengers The Hood riesce ad assemblare una nuova Signori del Male di circa una quarantina di super-cattivi. Egli costruisce il loro rispetto uccidendo il gufo , battendo la merda di Tigra durante le riprese, e combatte contro Wolverine e vive per raccontarlo. Ha sparato Wolverine nella spazzatura, ottenendo i punti freddi. Chemistro suggerisce che invece di combattere i Nuovi Vendicatori , dovrebbero rubare una riserva federale. Questa mossa li ha servito bene come hanno rubato 15 milioni di dollari. Ma la loro celebrazione è interrotta quando Luke Cage apparve e con lui sono i Nuovi Vendicatori, i Potenti Vendicatori , l' Fantastici Quattro , i difensori e molti altri eroi pronti per una lotta contro Gang del Hood. E 'poi rivelato che questo era solo un'illusione fatta da Dottor Strange e nel bel mezzo della battaglia, Strano bandisce Hood con un incantesimo anti-demone, mentre la sua banda viene sconfitto. Il Hood riappare di nuovo e libera i suoi compagni di squadra per vendicarsi ai Nuovi Vendicatori, in particolare il Dottor Strange . I Maestri del Male riescono ad invadere di strano Sanctum Sanctorum e Hood fatalmente ferite Strano, ma non era in grado di ucciderlo a causa di Wong intervento s '. Si ritirarono indietro prima SHIELD agenti arrivano e Hood verbalizzati che lui ora sa come sconfiggerli. Secret Invasion Guardando la battaglia dei supereroi e invasori Skrull spinto il cappuccio per combattere gli alieni. Chemistro obiettato che gli eroi e gli Skrull devono uccidersi a vicenda e dovrebbero solo raccogliere gli avanzi lasciati. Ma Hood ragiona che se gli Skrull vincere la battaglia, sarebbe un male per il loro business e che non saranno lasciati per loro. Il Masters va a New York, Central Park a fianco dei Vendicatori, Nick Fury Secret Warriors s ', i Thunderbolts , Capitan America e Thor per combattere contro gli invasori super-Skrull. Dark Reign New Avengers Durante Norman Osborn s ' Dark Reign responsabile della sicurezza nazionale, il cofano è incaricato dal Osborn a prendersi cura del fastidio Punisher . Resuscitando una volta complice di Frank Castle Microchip dai morti e con un esercito di mercenari e B-list cattivi che sono stati vittime del Flagello, racconta i cattivi che il Flagello era il Punisher sotto mentite spoglie. The Hood tenta di rintracciare il Punisher e il suo nuovo compagno, l'hacker Henry. Hood e il suo Master of Evil sarebbe anche rubare una fortuna vaso da un principe ricco. Ma durante questo periodo celebrativo, avrebbe ottenuto costanti visite Dormammu che lo porta più verso il suo livello, così come un attacco di Zanna Bianca , la moglie di un uomo Parker ha ucciso accidentalmente. Ora, cercando di fare in modo che sua figlia non si occupa di ciò che sta vivendo, va a Satana per aiutare il suo con la sua situazione con Dormammu e poi farla suo consigliere soprannaturale. Ben presto scopre la storia di Dormammu e il suo scopo. Poi viene a sapere che lui trovando il cofano mistica e stivali non è stato un incidente, ma un set up. L'era prevista per Dormammu di trovare un host. Questo ha fatto quando ha scoperto Parker. Più tardi si rompe suo cugino e altri membri della sua squadra fuori di prigione per il comportamento ubriaco. In seguito viene a sapere che sua madre ha ottenuto la sua memoria indietro ma era a causa di Dormammu provare a tentarlo a non sbarazzarsi di lui. In seguito inizia indossando un cappuccio normale e non la sua soprannaturale. Ad un certo punto lui e alcuni membri dei suoi Signori del Male uscire per aiutare a combattere Shocker Forza, ma sono quasi sconfitto da Zanna Bianca. Si è salvato dal controllore che poi si accende lo bruciando il suo vecchio cappuccio durante la sua terza battaglia con Zanna Bianca. Parker allora in qualche modo riesce a guadagnare poteri demoniaci con fuori l'ausilio della cappa. Vince la lotta sconfiggendo Zanna Bianca e Forza e si trasforma uno dei dischi slave del controllore su di lui. Prende nuovamente il controllo della sua squadra, ma lascia andare il suo cugino John. Midnight Sons Si scopre che il Hood compra cumuli di cocaina da un broker concessionario / zombie, Nero Talon . Egli mostra interesse nel corso di una conversazione con Black Talon su un'arma (il virus zombie) che distruggerà tutti i super eroi. A questo punto è in dibattito con la sua banda appassire per utilizzare l'arma o no, ma alla fine il Hood vuole. Ha poi assume i membri della Night Shift e la squadra e se stesso vanno all'isola di Black Talon, dove lui e la squadra incontrano i Figli Midnight . Dormammu lo segue nel processo. Alla fine si unisce i Figli Midnight nel tentativo di almeno sopravvivere all'attacco zombie vedendo che non poteva teletrasportarsi via con l'aiuto di Dormammu vedendo che Dormammu era più occupato con un membro Midnight Son Jennifer Kale . Non appena apparve la nuvola assassino zombie tempesta, ha finito per combattere a fianco del Midnight Sons dal proprio zombie Night Shift infetti. Dopo che la nube di tempesta è stato distrutto da Jennifer Kale, la Hood e il turno di notte ripristinato teletrasportato via. Esorcismo di Dormammu e Pietre di Norn The Hood affrontò Dr. Strange mentre era posseduto da Dormammu. The Hood era alla ricerca di chi l' Occhio di Agamotto stava per premio con il titolo di Stregone Supremo in modo da poter uccidere quella persona e prendere il potere stesso. Sentiva il suo potere e portare a lui Hellstorm. Egli affrontò Hellstorm e cercò di ucciderlo perché pensava che Hellstorm sarebbe stato Stregone Supremo. I due combatterono fino Dr. Strange ei Nuovi Vendicatori vennero a combattere pure. Il non sapeva che l'Occhio di Agamotto aveva già scelto un mago vicino alla zona dove la battaglia si stava svolgendo. Fratello Voodoo, che abitava nelle vicinanze, è stato scelto dal Eye di essere il prossimo Stregone Supremo. Fratello Voodoo poi aderito Dr. Strange, Hellstorm, e il New Avengers come essi hanno collaborato e preso giù il cappuccio. Fratello Voodoo esorcizzato Dormammu dal cappuccio e stivali che possedeva Parker e lui era rimasto impotente. La Hood ha perso la sua reputazione e il suo impero e Parker Robbins era tornato ad essere un nessuno. Fu lasciato feriti e in ospedale. Tuttavia, Loki è venuto e gli ha pagato una visita. Loki ha portato il Hood in un luogo dove lei gli ha dato un nuovo potere. Gli fu dato i Norn Stones , che presumibilmente si danno il potere di fare tutto ciò che si può sognare. The Hood ora aveva il suo potere schiena, ma Loki mai menzionato che il prezzo di utilizzare gli Stones sarebbe. Al ritorno la sua banda a New York, la Hood ha scoperto che la sua banda era rivolto a Norman Osborn dopo aver scoperto l'affare che lui e il cappuccio aveva avuto. Parker poi racconta la sua banda che hanno a che fare almeno un favore per Norman Osborn. Osborn racconta poi la banda che sono a caccia e uccidere tutti i Nuovi Vendicatori (con l'eccezione di Spider-Man , il quale voleva vivo). Il Hood poi alimentato il suo Master of Evil con i Norn Stones, aumentando le loro competenze e dando loro la capacità di percepire i Nuovi Vendicatori. Nonostante questo, i piccoli gruppi che sono andati dopo ciascuno dei Nuovi Vendicatori sono stati ancora sconfitti. Norman Osborn si avvicinò al Hood poco dopo, e gli chiese aiuto per la sua invasione di Asgard . The Hood accordo, soprattutto quando Osborn gli disse che stava progettando sulla sostituzione del franchise Avengers con i Thunderbolts, e che i suoi membri della banda avrebbero fatto parte di diverse squadre Thunderbolts. Purtroppo, di Osborn Assedio non è andato come previsto. Anche se Osborn ha invitato il backup del Hood e la sua banda sui Nuovi Vendicatori, Giovani Vendicatori , e Secret Warriors arrivano, Asgard è stato rovesciato e distrutto dal Sentry poco dopo. Dopo l'Sentry trasformato in Vuoto , Loki si rese conto che la loro unica possibilità di sopravvivenza riposava con gli eroi, e così riprese le Norn Stones e li ha usati per alimentare gli eroi. La Hood anche capito che questo significava che i suoi poteri erano andati (ancora una volta), e così fuggì Asgard con la signora Masque prima che qualcuno si rese conto. Temendo che i Vendicatori lo avrebbero la caccia per la sua parte in Dark Reign , il Hood è andato a Conte Nefaria , il padre di Madame Masque, sperando in una possibilità di repower se stesso. Purtroppo, i Nuovi Vendicatori lo braccati come previsto, e sono riusciti a catturare sia il Hood, Madame Masque, e il conte Nefaria prima che potesse essere ri-alimentato. Durante la sua incarcerazione egli è visitato da Tigra, che lo picchia selvaggiamente, come ricompensa per la sua prima sconfitta. Lei decide di non ucciderlo, ma gli permette di vivere sapendo che non sarà mai in grado di vedere di nuovo la sua famiglia, che nei suoi occhi è tutta la pena cui ha bisogno. Gli Infinity Gems Possesing le Gemme dell'Infinito E 'tardi revelaed che mentre era in prigione incontra un disumani che è stato lasciato sulla Terra quando Freccia Nera li condusse a una nuova casa. Robbins passa settimane lui amicizia e imparare di più sulle Inumani e le nebbie Terrigene e le loro proprietà. Si apprende dalla inumani che, anche se la nebbia non esistono più sulla Terra, Freccia Nera ha lasciato la gemma Infinity nella sua protezione nascosto nella loro città abbandonata. Come si siede nella sua cella, Parker viene avvicinato da una guardia ha tentato di corrompere prima che gli dice che ha preso in considerazione la sua offerta e accetta di aiutarlo. Trovano un prigioniero che sembra quasi identico a lui e passare fuori come Parker viene trasferita a Rykers. Torna sulle strade, Parker torna a risorgere il suo impero, andando così lontano da intermediazione si occupa di Hydra. Purtroppo per lui, Slug rilascia il suo video di lui battere Tigra su Youtube, guadagnando l'attenzione di alcuni dei suoi studenti nella Accademia Avengers . Quattro degli studenti, Veil , Finesse , Hazmat , ed Striker fissati per trovare la Hood, una volta determinano che l'uomo in carcere è un impostore. Egli viene attaccato nel suo appartamento dal gruppo e senza poteri è completamente indifesi come videotape il tutto costringendolo a scusarsi con Tigra prima di suo cugino John eseguito in sparando contro di loro, spaventando il gruppo off. Parker decide quindi che ha bisogno di trovare un modo per ri-alimentare se stesso in modo che questo non accada mai più. Trascorre una grande quantità della sua fortuna di assumere le guide che lo porterà alla città disumani. Dopo l'arrivo uccide le guide e ricavato all'interno della città localizzare la gemma Realtà. Poi usa il potere della gemma di recarsi posizione del prossimo gioiello, all'interno dell'edificio Baxter. Dopo aver utilizzato la gemma di sgattaiolare passato Mr Fantastic si imbatte in The Thing , ma usa la gemma di trasformare il piano di Ben è in piedi a girare per l'acqua facendolo cadere al piano inferiore. Robbins ha giusto il tempo per individuare il gioiello di potenza e poi si teletrasporta via. Parker, non riuscendo a specificare una destinazione finisce in mezzo al deserto, dove si imbatte in Hulk Rosso, che vive lì. Segue una lotta e anche se non esperto nel combattimento corpo a corpo, la gemma di alimentazione permette di Parker per livellare il campo di gioco, pavimentazione della gigante rossa e lo pugni prima di partire. Sconosciuto a lui l'Hulk Rosso recupera e va ai Vendicatori e Nuovi Vendicatori aiuto. Dopo aver acquisito le due gemme, The Hood trova la sua ex amante Madame Masque e utilizza la gemma Realtà di guarire il suo volto sfregiato. Si viaggia poi alla successiva gemma e acquisisce gemma di Tony Stark come Iron-Man e la sua squadra arrivano teletrasporto via di nuovo, giusto in tempo per affrontare Namor, Thor e Hulk Rosso come hanno trovato la gemma seguente egli richiede. Pur avendo il tempo di Gem, Thor e il gruppo è piccolo match contro The Hood. Red Hulk riesce a estrarre la Power Gem da Robbins, che non rendendosi conto che non ha bisogno di correre, teletrasporta via all'Istituto Xavier. Dopo una breve battaglia con il team di Xavier di Avengers, Robbins afferma la Mente Gemma per se stesso prima di partire per la pianura astrale Dottor Strange nascose il suo gioiello, solo per essere fermato da Thanos se stesso. Thanos offre Parker la possibilità di avere il proprio personale di terra, contenente tutti i suoi più grandi desideri, se il criminale cede le gemme per lui. Robbins vede attraverso la menzogna e attacca Thanos rivelando che lui sia il Dottor Strange colata un'illusione. Presto l'Hulk Rosso raggiunge The Hood e lo attacca di nuovo causando Parker di utilizzare la gemma realtà, l'invio di due cadendo attraverso alternate universes.The rosso Hulk alla fine riesce a consegnare un colpo devastante con la gemma alimentazione e gli altri Vendicatori sono finalmente in grado di portarlo giù riportarlo in prigione e le gemme tornare indietro al Illuminati. Scheda Tecnica Nome Hood/ Parker Robbins Origine Marvel Genere Uomo Classificazione Criminale/ Stregone/ Kingpin del crimine Età 30 anni Poteri Inizialmente Hood non possedeva poteri ma era un ladruncolo, in seguito in un magazzino ucciderà un demone ed entrerà in possesso di un mantello e di un paio di stivali magici che gli permetteranno di diventare invisibile fino a quando può trattenere il respiro e di galleggiare nell'aria inoltre è un abile tiratore/ in seguito i suoi poteri aumentano grazie alla possessione di Dormammu e può trasformarsi, resuscitare i morti, scagliare raggi di energia, lanciare potenti incantesimi/ Dopo aver perduto la connessione con Dormammu Loki gli ha donato le Pietre di Norn che gli permettono di infondere energia magica nelle sue pistole per una varietà di effetti/ abile leader capace di comandare più criminali, abile combattente corpo a corpo / abile tiratore Debolezza E' un dilettante in campo magico/ le pietri di Norn possono essergli tolte Capacità Distruttiva Stradale / in seguito grosso edificio/ Con pietre delle Norn Edificio Raggio d'azione Svariati metri 'Velocità Massimo umana/ Supersonica/ Sonica Durabilità Città ( è molto tenace e resistente) Forza di Sollevamento Umana/ Sovrumana trasformato/ Sovrumana con le pietre Resistenza Enorme Equipaggiamento Standard La sua cappa, due pistole, i suoi stivali Intelligenza Capace di organizzare un gruppo di supercriminali senza problemi Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari